Captivated By You
by sugarquill1988
Summary: AU: After the death of someone close to him Finn Hudson is one step closer to finding and killing Sue Sylvester but one thing stands in his way: Rachel Berry. Rated M for language and sexual themes in later chapters
1. The Face Off

**So this story just came to me. It is AU and some characters may be OOC but considering it is an AU story that can be somewhat expected. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Lima was unusually quiet for this time of year. Normally there would be high school students running from shop to shop enjoying themselves. Ever since Shannon Bieste died the previous year the small town had never been the same. The McKinley board of directors had decided it was best to close down the school until the gang behind her death was caught. All people that were considered to be a target were moved into safe houses with their families.

A small group of men and women aged 17 to 35 walked down the street dressed in black trench coats and silver masks covering their faces. To most people this would have caused fear but to the group hiding in a small alley way it meant the moment had arrived. Months of careful planning and surveillance had finally paid off. Finn felt his fingers twitching around his gun as he felt the excitement, nervousness and anxiety crashing into his system at the same time. It was now or never and he was certain that the only people walking away from this fight would be his side. Slowly he rounded the corner and out into the open.

"Drop your weapons" he shouted, firing his gun once before pointing it at the group in the middle of the road. Looking up in surprise they ran to different points around the town. Some choosing to hide behind chairs and tables, while others decided that hiding in the alley was a far better spot. To Finn it didn't matter where they hid. This would be their last fight and he for one was not going to leave anyone alive.

Finn heard shuffling behind him and turned quickly to see that most of his men and women had come out of the alley to stand as a defined unit, while the rest snuck through the shadows to get closer to the other group. He turned back when he heard one of the gang members shouting at his group from the middle of the street.

"Stop being cowards, get back up here and prepare for a fight" he yelled in a vicious tone. Slowly all of the gang members; which Finn counted to be twelve, walked out from their hiding places to stand behind the masked man who had given the orders.

"Well, if it isn't Finn Hudson" his smooth voice rang out threw the deserted town. As soon as the words left his mouth Finn knew who it was: Luka St James. Finn had a few encounters with the Luka, he was known for his unmerciful personality and authority in the Lima community. While McKinley was open Finn had gone to school with Luka's son Jesse. Even though he wasn't as bad as his father, he found pleasure in taunting those who he thought were beneath him, Finn being one of his main targets. Even though he tried to ignore the younger St James' taunts it wasn't until it was revealed that Jesse was the one intended to kill Bieste that Finn began to truly hate him.

"I would say it is nice to see you to Luka but I would be lying" Finn growled back, causing the rest of Luka's group to laugh.

"Give yourselves up or end up dead" he yelled, trying to frighten some of the group into submission. It almost worked. He saw a few to the sides leaning to put their weapons on the ground. They would have succeeded if Luka hadn't decided to turn around.

"What do you think you are doing?" he barked. The few who were about to surrender snapped up with their weapons still in hand. Once satisfied that they weren't going to turn themselves in he faced back to Finn.

"As much fun as this is, we have elsewhere to be" he smirked before tossing a silver object onto the ground just in front of himself. With a loud crack the object exploded into a ball of smoke covering Luka and the majority of his group.

"Don't move" Finn yelled at his team. He wasn't sure if this was an ambush like attack or not. Once the smoke started to disappear Finn noticed that Luka and the group members standing behind him had disappeared.

"Shit" Finn yelled before turning and facing his group. The looks on his teams face said everything. Once McKinley had closed down most members of the Glee club had joined the notorious group named The Phoenix, to help in the fight against Sue Sylvester.

"Spread out, look for anything that can trace us back to Sue's hideout" he yelled. Not wanting to upset him further, they began scrambling around, looking in shops and alley ways trying to find any evidence. Finn just stood there hoping they would find something.

"I blew it Puck" he sighed, turning to see his best friend Noah Puckerman standing there. "I shouldn't have talked, I knew it was giving them time to escape" He turned back to watch the members of his team still running around.

"Don't worry dude" he heard Puck say softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them soon" Finn turned and smiled at his friend before watching him join the rest of the team on the street.

* * *

It seemed like three hours had passed but Finn knew it had only been twenty minutes. Puck and Quinn Fabray had searched through one of the clothing stores, Artie and Sugar had walked to the end of road and back and Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Lauren had searched in the local pub.

It was then that Finn remembered he had hit one of the gang members with the bullet he fired off after stepping out from the ally way. He walked over to the spot where the person had stood and looked around the area. He couldn't see any trace of an unconscious man or woman anywhere.

"There is someone around here somewhere" he bellowed, making sure everyone heard him. At the sound of this information everyone begin foraging around faster, eager to see if there was a body anywhere.

Finn continued down the road making his way slowly up to Kurt and Blaine, who were standing outside a candy store.

"Sorry Finn there was nothing in there" Kurt sighed, pointing a finger behind him at the shop. Finn was about to reply when he heard the words he had been waiting for.

"We found them" Quinn's loud scream echoed from down the street. Turning his back on Kurt he ran as fast as he could to where Quinn and Puck were standing. As he got closer he could see a small figure lying on the ground. When he reached them Quinn threw herself into his arms.

"We found her" she said gleefully. The smile which formed on her face quickly fell as Finn un-wrapped her from his body and stepped forward to get a look at the woman who now lay on the ground. By now the rest of his team present had crowded around, determined to get a glimpse of the unconscious body in the woods.

"Must be one tough chick if she managed to make it this far with a bullet wound in her leg" Puck chuckled.

"Lauren, Sam get this back to Will's place. The rest of us will make sure everything is back to normal" Finn shouted, a smile forming on his lips. _Finally I can get some worthwhile information_ he thought. The entire time school had been out The Phoenix only had sightings and rumours to go off. Even though they had worked months to get a face off, having a gang member to question would make his job much easier.

Lauren and Sam grabbed a hold of the woman's arms before walking over to a truck parked in an alley way. Once they were gone the group left behind let out a loud cheer. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

It was an hour before any of the remaining team got back. They had done the best they could to restore everything back to normal, not that there was much they needed to do. They made sure that no shop keepers or shoppers were hurt before they had got there. Once their job was done they drove back to Will's house.

"Where is the prisoner?" was the first question out of Finn's mouth. Judy Fabray jumped around in surprise before pointing up the stairs. Looking around at his friends he walked out of the kitchen. He was sure they wouldn't follow; they knew he needed to see what vile, cruel person was under the mask on his own.

As he walked up the stairs and passed the bathroom door he heard shouting coming from one of the top bedrooms. The closer he got the louder the yelling got. The last set of stairs before the landing he had made out that the voice yelling belonged to a woman. As he opened the door he stopped and looked at the sight before him. Sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back was the most gorgeous woman he had even seen. She had wild brown hair and big chocolate eyes which were burning with fury as she glared at him.

"Well if it isn't the man who just won't die" she spat. "If you expect me to give you any information you are sorely mistaken. I would never give my masters location to anyone, especially not you" she yelled pulling against her restraints. Taken slightly by her aggressiveness he looked at Will who was standing behind her.

"We haven't found out much. She refuses to speak and has been a handful since she woke up" he sighed. "The only thing that seems to come from her mouth is how her master is going to come and kill us all" he continued. Finn looked back at the woman sitting in the chair still trying to free herself from the ropes bound to her wrists.

_She looks about the same age as me_ he thought. He walked slowly over to her and kneeled down to stare into her eyes.

"What is your name?" he spoke softly. The response he got was nothing he expected.

"None of your fucking business" she screamed before spitting on his face. He stood up and wiped his face before looking back at Will who was shaking his head.

"I have Emma working on an ID for her" not a moment after speaking the words Emma walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"I have a name" she practically screamed, before calming herself down to act more professional.

"Oh wow smart woman you have there" came a sarcastic remark from behind him. Not paying it any attention he continued to stare at Emma. She seemed to understand the question in his eyes and spoke firmly.

"Her name is Rachel Berry"

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Of Nightmares

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter and to everyone who followed or favourited the story. I am going to update once a week and so far I have 5 chapters written, because I love you all so much I decided to update with chapter 2. The next chapter will be up next weekend sometime.**

* * *

It had been three days since Rachel was captured and the Phoenix was still no closer in finding out where Sue was hiding. In those three days, they only managed to find out how much of a vulgar mouth Rachel had; with Finn and Will bearing mainly the brunt of those foul words.

Finn walked out of the room, away from Rachel and sighed loudly. Behind him, he heard Will close the door before locking it. Unlike most of the other prisoners, the Phoenix members voted that this particular case should be handled with care. She not only carried valuable information that they needed but she was also the same age as Finn. She was still young and may not be that much of a threat to them. Of course, there were instances in their interrogation where they were forced to bind her due to her constant attempts to attack them.

As he and Will began walking up the stairs, Finn thought about the most recent interrogation. The only thing they had gotten out of her, amidst the insults and threats, was the fact that Sue was going to kill Finn and the Phoenix for taking her.

"Just like the previous interrogations," Finn sighed tiredly. It was really frustrating that they had gotten nowhere with her while the world out there was suffering through this war. She had been a very adamant and loyal supporter so far.

"Sue should be proud of her," he mused. He remembered one instance where it was Kurt's turn to interrogate her. He walked out of the room not five minutes later, literally shaking and looking pale as if he had seen a ghost. Finn chuckled at the idea of Rachel using her amazing vocabulary on him.

"What are you laughing at?" Will asked from behind him.

"Oh nothing much," he shrugged. "Just wondering how long it will take for her to crack. She is a lot tougher than I expected. She's lasted far longer compared to the others and I don't think she will crack anytime soon."

Will nodded in agreement as they continued walking up the stairs to the room he shared with Emma. He gave Finn a quick hug before bidding him goodnight and disappeared into the room.

* * *

Finn trudged tiredly into his room. He hated this part of the day; night time. It was during this time that nightmares came up and they were not exactly his favourite things. They had been rather constant lately, giving him a lot of sleepless nights. Ever since facing Sue again during last year, he had a constant stream of nightmares.

He dropped onto his bed and sighed. It had been a long day. He closed his eyes as he recalled the day's events starting off with an attack a few streets from downtown Lima. Two members of Sues gang and three civilians were killed, with many properties damaged. By the time they had arrived at the scene, houses were on fire, with the five victims on the ground dead at their feet. While some of them scattered and searched for survivors, Finn and Will led most of the team in search for lingering gang members. As Finn forced his way into a room in a charred house, he found a small innocent boy crouched in a corner, trying to hide his frail body. Fear was in his eyes and he trembled like mad when he saw Finn in the door way.

He squeezed his eyes in anger. How could Sue go on with this war against Lima when there are innocent people being orphaned because of her greed and ambitions? What kind of a human being was she? Was she even human at all?

Finn released a long sigh. He hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breath in anger. He sat up and sighed again. _Guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight_ he thought. He got up and walked out of his room.

* * *

The house was quiet now as it was already late into the night. He and Will spent four hours interrogating Rachel after dinner and the other occupants in the house had already gone to bed by the time they were done. He walked down the flight of stairs leading into the kitchen where he got himself a glass of milk. He sat on one of the chairs and tried to reflect on their upcoming actions against Sue. He didn't know how long he sat there but a crying voice drew him out of his reverie.

He sat straight, straining his ears for the crying sound. _There it goes again _he thought as he turned his body towards the sound. He stood up and went out of the kitchen, following the sound with blind steps. When he found the source of the sound, he found himself standing in front of the room holding Rachel.

Finn debated whether or not to go in but a pained cry made up his mind. He quickly unlocked the door before immediately opening it and stopping just inside. Rachel was on her bed, curled into a ball like an infant, trembling and crying profusely. He felt his heart squeeze at the sight of her so vulnerable. He approached cautiously and when he was near her, he could hear her faint voice crying out to her parents.

Finn stopped. He looked at her, shock and understanding running throughout his system at the same time. He never imagined this happening to her, this pain and anguish she had inside of her. She seemed an impenetrable person on the outside but deep down she was just like him, an innocent soul that was dragged into the war.

Finn was jolted for a second as that thought registered into him. _Where did that come from?_ He thought. _When did I start feeling pity for members of Sues gang?_ He tried to be disgusted with himself but as he looked at Rachel's crying form, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and a strong sense of wanting to protect her came over him.

He rushed to her side, cradling her into his chest while he tried to wake her, at the same time whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Rachel, wake up, Rachel" he whispered gently into her ear while shaking her shoulders gently. "It's just a nightmare, please wake up. It's going to be alright." It took a couple of seconds before her eyes snapped opened. She looked around the room quickly before staring into Finn's eyes. Her eyes spoke volumes and showed the helplessness inside of her. This was the weak, powerless, frightened and innocent Rachel Berry. She looked up to him with such naivety that Finn felt his heart being wrenched out. She gave him a small, faint smile before falling back to sleep.

Finn stared at her blankly. "What the hell happened there?"

Ten minutes on, he was still staring at her. He gently moved and placed her back on the bed, covering her softly with the blanket.

Looking at her, sleeping peacefully now, Finn Hudson knew she had struck something in him that no one had done before. _But she is the enemy! _He argued. _She has killed innocent people, she's destroyed lives, she caused people fear and pain, just like that child earlier!_

After making sure that Rachel was going to be ok, Finn walked slowly out of the room - making sure to lock the door - before walking back up to his bedroom. Lying on his bed his thoughts were consumed of the woman asleep in the locked bedroom and as he closed his eyes Finn Hudson was completely won over by the thoughts of a certain woman named Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Fainting Exes

**I have decided to post chapter 3 today as I am going to be busy this weekend and probably wont get a chance to post it. This chapter is more of a filler and there sadly isn't any Rachel (she will be in the next one I promise).**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story. I appreciate it a lot**

* * *

After going back to bed the night before Finn had awoken to Rachel's screams an hour later. After calming the small woman down he had decided to sleep on the small couch in her room rather than go back to bed, you know just in case she had another nightmare.

A ray of sunlight broke through the curtains in the room and it was that sunlight that woke Finn from his restful sleep. Opening his eyes slowly, it took him a minute to realize where he was. He silently got up from the couch and made his way over to the bed, making sure Rachel was still asleep before walking to the bedroom door, opening it slowly then sneaking out as silently as he could. Shutting the door quietly and locking it, he turned around ready to go up the stairs and to his room for a few more hours of shut-eye when he came face to face with a very angry looking Quinn, dressed and ready for the day.

"Uh…Morning Quinn" he stammered. He knew by the look on her face that she was less than impressed that he had spent the night in Rachel's room. Ever since he had met Quinn that day on the football field, he knew she had a crush on him. Puck confirmed it when they sat in the locker room after an intense training session.

He thought that as the year went on, she would get over him, and it seemed like she did. She started dating other guys at school, and interacted with him like he was one of her brothers. The following year Finn had started to notice how she filled her cheerio's uniform out that little bit more and before long he had asked her out. They went out for a couple of dates but he quickly realized that she was more interested in the idea of him. It wasn't long into their relationship that ended it.

Quinn's voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Don't you `morning Quinn' me" she whispered harshly, obviously making sure she didn't wake anyone up. Knowing any reply he would give would end up with an argument with the angry woman; he stepped past her and walked up the stairs, into his room, closing the door with a slam. Anyone who was asleep before surely wasn't now. He walked over to his bed and sat down with a long sigh. He should probably go and get a shower before getting ready for the day but after seeing Quinn's face this morning; he knew he would get an earful from not only her but Mrs Fabray as well.

* * *

Getting up from his bed, Finn walked over to the shower and immediately turned on the water the moment he had his clothes off. His mind and body started to relax as he felt the hot water cascading down his body. Once he was done, he walked towards his closet and grabbed out a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue shirt. He got dressed before sitting down on his bed and putting his shoes on. His mind drifted to the girl in the room the floor below him. _I wonder if Rachel is awake,_ he thought to himself before quickly banishing it with a shake of his head. He didn't need to be thinking about her. She was on the enemy side and she wasn't worth his thoughts or sympathy.

Walking down the stairs, he stopped briefly to listen for any noise coming from the room Rachel was in. Hearing none, he guessed she was still asleep. Even if she was awake there wasn't much she could do in there anyway. The first day she was there, she banged on the door and screamed bloody murder until she lost her voice.

Content that she was ok, Finn walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs Fabray was over by the stove fixing some bacon and eggs while Quinn sat at the table closest to her mother. It was obvious they had been discussing something before he had entered.

"Morning Mrs Fabray" he said, pulling up a chair and sitting the furthest possible he could from Quinn. Just as his bum hit the chair, Mrs Fabray swung around with a stern look on her face.

"What do you think you were doing in that girl's bedroom last night?" she snapped. For a few seconds Finn felt like he was back in the locker room with Coach Bieste. He was always getting yelled at for the most inconvenient things. Although Mrs Fabray was far scarier than his Shannon Bieste ever was.

Shaking the thought of his old coach out of his mind, Finn focused back on the steely glares he was getting from Quinn and her mother.

"What?" he questioned. He wasn't sure if they were waiting for him to answer the previous question or whether they had asked him a number of questions which he hadn't heard.

"Oh come on Finn, why did you spend the night with that girl" Quinn spat. It was obvious that she wasn't impressed. _Of course she isn't impressed,_ Finn thought. _She has been trying to get back with you since you broke up. What makes you think she is going to change now? _He looked at the table and then back at the two angry women facing him.

"I was only in there because she had a nightmare" he spoke softly. For some reason, he thought that if he told them calmly why he was in there, they wouldn't berate him for his actions. Only seconds later he knew his efforts were in vain.

"She had a bad dream?" Quinn screamed. "She _had _a bad dream?" she repeated again, as if she didn't believe what he had said. Finn just nodded knowing if he said anything it would only end up far worse.

"She's the enemy Finn" Mrs Fabray spoke calmly. "She deserves to have bad dreams. All those innocent people she has probably killed…" she drifted off at the end shaking her head.

"I know she has probably killed a lot of innocent people" he retorted. "But she looked so vulnerable and scared. She was screaming for her parents" That was probably the worst thing Finn could have said. At the mention that her dream consisted of her parents, both Mrs Fabray and Quinn's heads snapped up, eyes ablaze with anger.

"She probably killed her parents" Quinn growled. Just as he was about to reply Emma and Will walked through the kitchen door.

"Morning Finn" Emma smiled, oblivious to what was happening between the three occupants before she came in. _Saved by the shrink, _Finn thought, putting a false smile on his face.

"Morning Emma" he nodded. "Hope you had a wonderful sleep?" he asked before piling his plate full of food. He was surprised that Puck and the rest of the team weren't already up and eating their breakfast. Puck was never one to be late to a meal.

"I had a pleasant sleep" Emma replied after swallowing a mouth full of her food. "Will told me about your interrogation last night" she stopped to take a sip of her orange juice before continuing. "She seems to be a tough one to crack." Finn just nodded.

* * *

Everyone continued to eat in silence. Finn looked up every so often towards Quinn who sat there glaring at him between mouthfuls of her breakfast. _You would think she would realize I don't like her by now_ He thought.

"I actually have an idea on how we could get her to talk" Will said suddenly. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Although I don't think many would approve. I rang Shelby and Figgins this morning and they have agreed for this to go ahead" he stated. It was obviously something drastic for him to talk to both of them before talking to them about it.

"Well get on with it then" Mrs Fabray said impatiently. The pause was obviously getting to her.

"Finn is going to seduce Rachel" Will said quickly. The next thing anyone heard was a _thump_ which would have been Quinn Fabray fainting, falling from her chair and onto the floor.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Seducing Rachel?

**I apologize so much for not updating until now. My Uncle was killed in a motorbike accident just under 2 weeks ago and I have been dealing with that and trying to be there for my Auntie and her 2 boys...I am not sure when I will get the next chapter out after this but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I am currently having someone read over the last 3 chapters and this one to find any mistakes as I am not very good with writing stories like other authors are. Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

Finn sat on his bed with a sigh. He had left the kitchen soon after Will had told everyone his plan and Quinn had recovered from her fainting spell. He lay back on the bed with his head hanging over the side, thinking about the events that had just happened in the kitchen.

_Mrs Fabray ran to her daughter's unconscious body, and shook her softly trying to wake her up. Finn looked from the two women on the floor to the Shuester's now sitting across from him. Will was still piling his plate with food as if nothing had happened while Emma was trying to hide the giggles that were escaping her mouth._

_It took a few more minutes for Judy to finally wake Quinn up. As she helped her daughter back onto the seat, Finn could see the emotions running through her eyes: confusion, realization and then rage. With a sharp look towards Will who had now stopped eating his breakfast she let everyone know how she felt._

_"This is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard" she screeched. "Finn would never agree to something like this. Why would he want to seduce someone who works for his worst enemy?"_

_She looked from Will, to Emma and then to Finn with an expectant look. He knew she wanted him to back her up but he knew that he was unable to do so. Even though he knew it was a stupid idea and he would never be able to achieve it, he thought it was a great plan._

_"I need to think about this" he sighed before getting up and walking out of the kitchen, leaving his untouched breakfast on the table. He was about half way up the stairs when he heard Quinn's anger filled screams. _

Finn knew that Quinn was going to have a fit with this idea and she wouldn't stop until everyone had heard her. She would try to persuade everyone to side with her, but the way Will had pretty much told them of the plan, it seemed that it was no longer open for discussion and he was determined to see this one properly executed. The calmer Will was with a plan, the more confident and staunch he was about the upcoming operation. An example of that was earlier. Unfortunately, there is just one flaw in the plan. Finn had never seduced a woman before.

_"Brilliant plan, Will"_ Finn mused, snorting in the process. "_Fucking brilliant, if you could just give me tips on how to seduce a woman, then I would be perfectly fine."_

Finn turned over angrily and crawled towards his pillows and flopped down, not caring that his bed creaked loudly. It's not like he can't have any girl he wants. He was Finn-bloody-Hudson, soon to be hero of Lima, Ohio. Girls would love to be associated with him, well those from Lima at least. According to Puck, if he would beckon, any girl would gladly throw herself at him. He, apparently, had the dreamiest eyes they had ever seen and his kisses were such a dream, though he wasn't sure where that information came from, he had a sneaking suspicion a certain blonde haired girl had started it. But despite his Casanova reputation, he, Finn Hudson, had never courted much less seduced a girl in his life.

Yes, he had fooled around with Quinn, shared innocent kisses and sometimes they made out, but he never really seduced her. She practically threw herself at him and when the opportunity came for a relationship, she never took a second to consider it. But seduce someone? He never did. Look at the disaster that was Claire. He couldn't even ask her decently to a dance. Now Will was asking him for a full-on seduction?

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door and a second later, the head of his best friend.

"Finn", he asked tentatively, silently asking for permission to enter his room. With a nod from Finn, he entered the room and approached him cautiously.

Puck wore a somewhat amused expression, telling Finn that he knew about "the plan". He sat silently at the foot of his bed, his eyes trying to avoid looking at him. Finn watched him anxiously for a minute before speaking.

"You might as well as say it Puck."

Puck grinned sheepishly. "Fucking hell Finn. Do you agree with Will's plan? Seducing that woman? He's barking mad for suggesting that."

Finn shifted uncomfortably as he pulled himself into a sitting position across from his friend. "It's a good plan Puck," he sighed. "But I don't know if I can pull it off."

Puck shot up, looking at him incredulously. "You mean you agree with the plan? You are actually going to do it? Fuck Finn! You can't be serious!"

"It's not like I have a choice Puck! What do you want me to do?" Finn snapped. "It's not like we have had success so far in getting information from her about Sure. We are getting nowhere and Will's plan is the most plausible so far."

"Well, you can always torture her," Puck mumbled.

Finn stood up and faced Puck. "We are not stooping down to their level." He snapped before walking to the sofa at the corner of the room.

Puck sighed as he sat back down on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping the strands to calm himself and think rationally. After a few moments, he looked over at Finn, who was still sitting on the sofa, brooding.

"So how are you going to execute this plan?" Puck tentatively asked.

"I have no idea" Finn replied curtly.

"Couldn't you flash your lopsided smile at her? Or give her your puppy dog eyes?" Puck suggested trying to ease the tension.

Finn couldn't help himself to grin. "Afraid not, it seems she is immune to my charm."

"Well you got a lot of problem there mate." Puck grinned before turning seriously. "Really, Finn, how are you going to do this? I mean have you ever tried seducing someone before? Well, there was Claire..."

Finn snorted. "Claire? I don't think you can even consider that as seduction. I mean, that was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. Fuck, I couldn't even ask her to the school dance that year."

"What about Quinn?"

Finn sighed. "Quinn and I... there...there wasn't much seducing involved Puck. It was like a spur of the moment thing that and we just decided to get together. It was like… I like her, she likes me, let's get together thing."

"Kind of like me and Courtney, sophomore year" Puck smiled.

"Yeah, kind of like that" Finn said.

"So we are back to square one. How are you going to do it?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea. I really have no idea."

* * *

Finn listened to the silence in his room as his bedside clock ticked the midnight hour. The house had finally gone quiet after an eventful day. After his conversation with Puck, Judy and Quinn had attempted to talk to him too. They had incessantly knocked on his bedroom door with Quinn pleading him to talk to her. But he just ignored them and decided to lock his door and put his head phones in.

Once again his thoughts lay on Will's plan. He still hadn't thought of a single thing he could do but he needed to figure it out soon. The fate of Lima depended on it. The information she could give about Sue would be vital to their plans in defeating her. Looking over at the clock and realizing it was now just after 1am Finn figured instead of thinking of a plan, he should just confront the problem. He stood up silently and crossed his room to open the door. He looked left and right at the long hallway, ears straining for any sound. When silence greeted him, he went silently out of his room and down one flight of stairs and in the direction of a particular room.

Standing in front of it, he gathered his courage before unlocking the door. Once it was done, he opened the door silently, hoping its occupant was asleep. But much to his surprise, she was propped against the head of her bed, very much awake and staring at him with hateful eyes.

He smiled nervously at her. "How are you doing?" he asked timidly, as he made himself walk forward a couple of steps, silently gathering up his courage.

"How do you think?" She sarcastically retorted. "Comfy? You know, Sue will kill you for this. You, who they think is the saviour of Lima, will be nothing but a mere boy once she is done with you." She sneered.

Finn inwardly cringed. She hadn't given up then and her demeanor was as strong as ever. _It's now or never, _he thought. Summoning his most charming smile, he flashed those pearly whites on her while trying to look as roguish as possible. Putting his hands on the backs pockets of his jeans, he leaned on wall and said leisurely, "You know, you have the fiercest personality I've seen on a woman. So feisty, like an attacking feline, I like that in a woman."

"Then all of Sues people must appeal to you then." She snapped.

Finn managed to chuckle, making his eyes sparkle and his face more boyish. "Well…the idea of Karofsky being a feline is not entirely appealing much less Azimo, though I guess St James Jr could pull it off. I'm going to have nightmares for days just imagining that. I was more thinking just you. You know feisty as a cat."

Her brows furrowed as she tried to get what he was up to. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked angrily.

Finn shifted and stood up from his position. Walking leisurely towards her, he looked at her eyes straight on, still maintaining that roguish charm he had projected. "Nothing," he replied. "Just making conversation or would you still prefer the usual routine. You know, you being tied up and all those questions being asked again and again."

When he was greeted with silence by her still angry yet confused expression, he smiled again. "Yeah, I thought so."

Finn then simply sat at the edge of her bed, making her pull her legs towards her as she inched further into the headboard.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," Finn said conversationally, while holding his hands up as if trying to caution her. "I promise not to hurt you and I will be here just to talk. Okay Rachel?"

It was the first time she had heard him spoke her name so softly, that reminded Rachel of a dream she had last night, when she remembered a soothing voice that saved her from her usual nightmares. Doubt and confusion ran through her brain as she was left pondering what game Finn Hudson was playing. This side of him was definitely not discussed during their training at Sue's facility. This was altogether strange and new to her.

But his roguish smile, boyish demeanor, silky words and charming attitude were reminiscent of one thing; one thing that she couldn't help but think and blurt out from her mind.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
